gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blitz
The Blitz was a bombing campaign by the 5th Reich to ensure defeat to the Countryhumans by bombing their cities. It was initially very successful and dealt a large blow to Countryhuman morale, though eventually the two sides levelled out in terms of power. Tactics The tactics used in the raid were simple. A bombing group consisted of 4 squadrons. 2 with AR-234s at the front and 2 squadrons with ME-264s at the back with 10 bombers in each group consisting of 40 bombers. If times were desperate it would be 5 for each and it would become 20 bombers. Fighter support would consist of half the number of bombers (example: 40 bombers = 20 fighters). The fighters would also vary from F-14s to MiG-29s, but mostly consisted of Eurofighters. The average bomb load of 1 bomber could be up to 12,000 kilograms. Fighters would have 1 500 kg and 2 250 kg bombs to destroy flak positions. The bombers would bomb airfields and factories as well, while fighters would strafe on targets before they could get off the ground. The Fighters would bomb airfields and runways before moving on to flak positions. Their goal was to keep the bombers safe no matter what. The bombers would then bomb factory’s and some would help bomb the flak guns. Then, they would return to the small freed parts of Germany. After weakening their defenses, Infantry was supposed to march through the city and take Berlin. First Contact On September 1st, Müller asked if he could make an operation to destroy the Countryhumans to the 5th Reich resistance command. It was approved by Erich and he sent in thousands of men and vehicles to the Luftwaffe for the operation. On September 8th, Müller issued the Operation as a go. Many Aircraft were being loaded up and ready for combat at an air base in Hamburg. The first bomber and fighter squadrons are established. The first bombing raid was done at 18:00 Hours and was a complete surprise attack with 5 airfields out of commission and 3 factory plants destroyed and a flak barrage emplacement destroyed. Some of the planes were shot down by flak however. But Midnight the furry air Marshall had a meeting with Russia, Germany, and America. They launched an attack at an airfield that was the first major defeat of the campaign. 25% of the Aircraft for the Operation were destroyed and shipments wouldn’t arrive until 3 days later. It was a decisive battle that ended in Countryhuman Victory and Midnight in control of the entire defensive Force. In the 9th, a ginormous counter attack was made. Since modern bombers were mostly destroyed, over 20,000 HE-111 bombers were used to bomb the cities. There was little that the Countryhumans could do. All fighters would be destroyed by turrets and fighters guarding the bombers. It was seen as a gigantic military defeat for the Countryhumans and Midnight was given a 3 strike policy. If 2 more strikes were achieved, he would be kicked from command. It served as great propaganda showing that Contryhumans could not shoot down World War 2 era aircraft and was widely stretched in war culture. Another bombing run occurred on Frankfurt on the 10th, and a failed counter attack was made by Midnight. But Flak emplacements were able to withstand themselves and Midnight decided to look more into them instead. More bombing raids were done for 3 more days with little to no resistance. But then, the biggest bombing run of the entire operation occurred with horrible casualties using every resource that the gamers had. One of the commanders was injured and kicked from the operation because of it so they could heal. The furries/Countryhumans could not counter attack and Midnight was given 2 strikes. His 3rd strike was given after another bombing raid occurred that killed Germany (The Countryhuman commander) After another bombing run, the commander of the operation went M.I.A. A search team would be dispatched once Berlin was taken. Eventually, a wide scale charge from Poland took Germany by storm. Defense by defense was falling in the north while bombing runs continued in the south. These forces surrounded the capital in yet another scenario similar to the siege of Berlin. The Countryhuman forces were still in Berlin and fought for a whopping 4 more days after the invasion. Eventually after being pushed to the south, the Countryhumans counter attacked, but it was a failure as it place a siege over Berlin that lasted 20 minutes. The Countryhumans try to trick The 5th Reich and Tailbiters, but it doesn’t work and the Countryhumans decide to fight to the last man. The last man was killed at 13:32 hours German time. Timeline * September 8th 2019: The Operation is set to go. Aircraft are loaded up and are prepared for the first bombing raid. The first raid commences with relatively low casualties for both sides. A counterattack came late into the day and many aircraft were destroyed. * September 9th 2019: A bombing raid over Hamburg severely cripples the Countryhuman air force, damaging morale severely. * September 10th 2019: Another raid occurs near Frankfurt, with an air battle occurring soon after. Casualties were high, with Resistance troops carrying out other missions. * September 11th 2019: All Air Operations are suspended by both parties for the day to remember those who lost their lives in the 9/11 terrorist attacks. * September 12th 2019: Air Operations re-commence, though casualties have significantly increased. It is discovered that the Countryhumans upgraded their flak emplacements. The 5th Reich decides to produce more bombers and recruit more pilots for their bombers. * September 14th 2019: 5th Reich forces retreat to the Poland border. The Countryhumans believe they have a victory. A huge counterattack is launched. It was considered the largest battle in the Operation. In the aftermath, many Flak positions were destroyed as well as factories and military bases and a Countryhuman commander being injured and subsequently pulled from the operation so he could heal. * September 15th 2019: Another smaller bombing raid occurs, spread across Germany. A new shipment of supplies sends more weapons and supplies to troops and pilots. * September 16th, 2019: The Countryhumans issue their own retreat order, citing the loss of life and resources as the reason. The Countryhumans want to attack Warsaw to distract troops, but their aircraft is almost non-existent. * September 17th, 2019: The countryhumans are weak from the intense fighting. The 5th Reich and TailBiter forces organised a push into Germany, taking city by city. The immense morale and the way the troops act (mostly the tailbiters) makes the Countryhuman council beleive peace talks are impossible. Eventually, forces reach Berlin. The city is put under a siege, with forces searching for the high-profile Müller. He was eventually re-located and was taken back into 5th Reich Hands. * September 18th, 2019: The siege gets closer to the main buildings of Germany and the weak garrison surrenders. Weakened across Germany, the Countryhumans retreat to link up and counter attack in the south. * September 19th, 2019:A huge counterattack is launched by the Countryhumans after reinforcements came from neighboring countries. It takes the 5th Reich by surprise who are the selves encircled around Berlin. * September 20th, 2019: After another bombing run commences, the Seite around Berlin is broken and the troops charge. The last gamble by the Countryhumans failed, and they retreat. * September 21st, 2019: The Countryhumans are almost entirely decimated by hard battles and launch a small raid on Müllers safe house. They take him hostage and demand that everybody leaves Germany or he will be executed. The 5th Reich confirms this is not true by Müller himself waiting at his safe house. The Countryhumans have lost, but they decide to fight to the death and thats what happens. It is a victory for the 5th Reich. A large counterattack takes Germany by storm before the battle ends with the Countryhumans having more territory. The 5th Reich is quick to respond with a gigantic offensive supported by the Polandballers and retake the rest of Germany (again). They also built massive fortifications around the borders of Germany in order the stop the Countryhumans from attacking Germany. Aftermath Germany was in shambles after the bombing raids and combat. The Countryhumans decided to make a government in bordering Austria in an attempt to reunite it with Hungary. The 5th Reich takes over germany. Many soldiers were seen dancing to German folk music after the victory and a celebration of "Brot und Bier“. Once however the counterattack was made, uprisings were planned in Germany until the 5th Reich launches a counteroffensive and retakes Germany. Category:Article stubs Category:Battles Category:Major Battles